


Second Course

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Omega Baekhyun picks up a one-night stand at a bar and discovers a new kink.





	Second Course

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 26: **lactation** from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)

Baekhyun would have bet money that the guy wasn’t an alpha—it was part of the reason he’d felt comfortable approaching him in the first place. The stranger had a petite frame about Baekhyun’s height, a delicate mouth and eyelashes so long they cast obvious shadows on his high cheek bones even in the dim light of the bar. _He’s far too pretty to be an alpha_, Baekhyun had thought, before grabbing his drink and wandering over to flirt.

Three drinks, two hours, and one Uber ride later, Baekhyun found out he was very mistaken: Jongdae was definitely an alpha, and he had his knot lodged deep in Baekhyun’s leaking ass to prove it.

Jongdae was sitting against the headboard with Baekhyun held tight in his lap, the omega’s body crammed full of cock and come and knot, unable to move more than a shudder. 

‘Feel so fucking good,’ Jongdae groaned into Baekhyun’s neck as his cock pulsed another line of come inside him, his hole clenching down in sympathy to milk the knot. ‘Fuck—’ 

Jongdae was nuzzling into Baekhyun’s hairline and dragging the flat of his teeth over the sweaty skin of his neck, dropping kisses and licks from his ears to his clavicles. Baekhyun could tell he was holding himself back from biting, from marking, and he appreciated the consideration even if it was sort of a hit to his ego that an alpha could resist him.

Baekhyun moaned and leaned back, swiveling his hips a little to feel the knot press on his prostate and tug on his rim, making him shiver with pleasure. 

Jongdae hissed. ‘If you keep moving, I’m going to keep coming,’ he muttered, and as if on cue, his cock kicked deep in Baekhyun’s body. 

‘Do it then, fill me up, Alpha,’ Baekhyun teased with his tongue between his teeth. Normally he wouldn’t taunt a hookup with such provocative language but they’d both already come and Jongdae hadn’t shown any signs of being one of _those _alphas, so he felt at ease enough to try.

Jongdae grunted and fucked up into Baekhyun, pulling him closer and licking down his chest. ‘You’re going to leak me for days.’

Baekhyun sighed at the image and leaned back even farther, giving up more skin to Jongdae’s mouth. By now Jongdae was sucking and nipping more than licking and kissing, and when he reached one of Baekhyun’s nipples he pulled it between his lips and tugged, making Baekhyun gasp. 

So Jongdae let go and did it again, swirling his tongue over the nub of flesh between his teeth and sucking until Baekhyun moaned. He let go of the nipple and blew on it, the skin immediately pebbling as his saliva cooled while Baekhyun whined. 

‘Sensitive,’ Jongdae chuckled into his sternum, then reached up and cupped both of Baekhyun’s pecs in his hands, thumbing at his nipples.

‘Come on,’ Baekhyun huffed, twisting to put his other nipple within reach of Jongdae’s mouth. Jongdae fasted his teeth around it and gently pulled, both of them moaning when Baekhyun squeezed down on his knot. 

‘Yeah? Is this what you want,’ Jongdae asked, licking and blowing on the second one now, making Baekhyun shudder in his arms. ‘Want me to suck on your pretty tits while you’re stuffed full of my cock and come?’

Yes, please, more—’ Baekhyun threaded his fingers in Jongdae’s hair, pressing his nipple into Jongdae’s mouth, encouraging him to take more of the soft flesh between his lips. 

‘Some omegas can come like this you know, just from having their tits played with.’ Baekhyun had never been one of them as far as he knew, but the more Jongdae worked him over, the more he desperately wanted to be. ‘I heard some can even lactate if you do it enough.’

Baekhyun let out an embarrassingly loud moan and jerked his hips.

‘You like that don’t you,’ Jongdae murmured, switching his mouth to the other nipple and massaging the first with his short, strong fingers. ‘Gonna let me keep you on my knot and suck on your cute little bitch tits until they start to leak for me.’

‘Jongdae please,’ Baekhyun begged, trying to rock his hips while keeping his chest pressed to Jongdae’s mouth, get more of that demanding pressure and pleasure and pain. Jongdae alternated his attention, keeping his mouth on one soft small breast while his hands worked the other, rolling the nipples between his fingers and teeth, pulling and licking, pressing and sucking at Baekhyun’s chest until his nipples were red and swollen, tender to the touch.

‘It’s what you’re good for,’ Jongdae whispered. ‘I’ll suck your brains out your tits and replace it with come.’

Baekhyun writhed and moaned like Jongdae’s words were coming true, like his body was making it happen, powerless to resist the alpha’s command. He was so strung out and the thought so hot that he came a second time with a wet gasp, his cock jerking weakly between them.

‘Good bitch,’ Jongdae snarled, tipping Baekhyun onto his back and pulling harshly on both nipples at once. ‘Show me.’

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about jongdae with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
